spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Krabby Patty Shaped Of Toes
Krabby Patty Shaped Of Toes is a fan-made SpongeBob SquarePants episode created by MoMo6. Plot Its night and the Krusty Krab is about to close. Suddenly, a really rich fish walks into the Krusty Krab and orders a Krabby Patty for one million dollars. Mr. Krabs orders SpongeBob to make a Krabby Patty immediately. SpongeBob starts making one and accidentally puts in a wrong ingredient. This ingredient makes the Krabby Patty come to life. SpongeBob gives the fish the Krabby Patty and when the fish is about to eat it, it jumps out of its arms and hits Squidward in the face. It starts beating up Squidward. It then turns giant and calls all the toes to come to him. Toes then start jumping off all of the people in Bikini Bottom's feet and coming to the Krabby Patty. SpongeBob asks what's going on and the Krabby Patty explains that he is going to make every single Krabby Patty in the world taste really bad so nobody will bother to eat Krabby Patties anymore, by climbing to the top of the tallest building in Bikini Bottom and reaching the satellite. The Krabby Patty then breaks out of the Krusty Krab. Mr. Krabs asks SpongeBob if he put in the special "Bring Krabby Patty to Life" ingredient in the Krabby Patty and SpongeBob replies no. The rich fish then explains that if SpongeBob can get the Krabby Patty back and make it edible again, he will pay Mr. Krabs. Mr. Krabs then sends SpongeBob to get the Krabby Patty, but SpongeBob says he'll need help, so Squidward walks out of the Krusty Krab. Patrick then runs into the Krusty Krab and SpongeBob gets Patrick to go with him. However Patrick says he wants a soda. So SpongeBob gives him his soda and they set off to get the Krabby Patty back. Meanwhile, the Krabby Patty is terrorizing the city and suddenly finds the tallest building. He starts climbing it while fish look at it screaming and a bunch of policemen surround the building. Meanwhile, SpongeBob and Patrick are running. They run by Sandy's house and decide to ask her if there's any device she has that they can burrow. They go into her house and wake her up. They ask her for a device and she finds a teleporting car. SpongeBob and Patrick thank Sandy and start teleporting themselves to various places, such as a desert, the flying Dutchman's graveyard and SpongeBob's house. Meanwhile, the Krabby Patty is halfway up the building, when he starts to feel funny. He then finds out he can breath fire and starts breathing it. Some policemen start climbing up the building so the Krabby Patty breathes fire and they fall back down. Then the toes start attacking them and the Krabby Patty continues climbing. Meanwhile, SpongeBob and Patrick teleport themselves to Goo Lagoon, Glove World and the ice cream shop, where Patrick buys an ice cream. Then, he gets back into the car and SpongeBob and Patrick finally teleport themselves to where the Krabby Patty is. SpongeBob and Patrick cut threw the giant crowd of fish before reaching the building and they see the Krabby Patty and his army of toes. The toes start chasing SpongeBob and Patrick. SpongeBob and Patrick hide in the teleport car, and find a button that says eject. They press it and are flung out of the car and on top of the building. The Krabby Patty arrives to the top of the building with his toes and they try to get to the satellite. However SpongeBob and Patrick get in there way. They start fighting and the fish in the crowd start cheering. Eventually during the fight, the building starts falling down and all the fish run away. It hits the ground, leaving SpongeBob, Patrick and the Krabby Patty unconscious while all the toes run away. Mr. Krabs then comes and sprays the Krabby Patty with a fire extinguisher. The Krabby Patty turns into a normal Krabby Patty again and SpongeBob and Patrick wake up. Mr. Krabs, SpongeBob, and Patrick all head back to the Krusty Krab with the Krabby Patty. They give the rich fish the Krabby Patty and he eats it, while the screaming of the Krabby Patty is heard, which leaves the fish confused. He says that he loved the Krabby Patty, but he already gave the money to someone else. Mr. Krabs furiously asks who, and the fish points at the Chum Bucket, which now has fancy decorations. Category:Episodes Category:2011